


only a bet, right?

by okmark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, NCT 2019, Polyamory, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okmark/pseuds/okmark
Summary: repuploading - old fic i posted in like 2019 ! pls excuse any mistakes“make everyone think you’re fake dating and i’ll give you 500,000 won.”a late night, not very thought through, bet. jeno and jaemin want that five hundred.renjun realizes he made a giant mistake the first time they touch.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	only a bet, right?

giggles erupted as jaemin spilled half of the whipped cream bottle on his shirt and face, trying not to choke. 

“idiot!” jeno exclaims, eyes flashing with giddiness. it’s almost two in the morning and jeno, jaemin and renjun are sitting on the floor of renjuns room. they’ve been trying to keep quiet, although renjuns positive their giggles have woken everyone else up. he’s surprised mark hasn’t yelled at them and that hyuck hasn’t joined them. 

“shut up!” jaemin swallows, scooping the spilled whipped cream off his shirt. “fuck.” 

renjun rolls his eyes, grinning. he stands up from his criss cross position, grabbing a tissue box off his desk. 

“here, dummy.” he hands it to jaemin, who thanks him. 

they’ve been messing around for the past hour, daring each other to do stupid things. jeno was dared to go grab whipped cream from the kitchen without making a sound. jaemin was dared to down as much whipped cream as he could in a minute, which then resulted in the mess in front of renjun now. 

renjun watches the other two, jaemin has successfully wiped all the cream off his face and was now working on his shirt. 

“sticky…” he mutters, as jeno swipes a bit of whipped cream that jaemin missed and sticks it in his mouth. 

“yum!”

_ they’re disgusting.  _ renjun smiles. and that’s when the thought pops into his head. 

“guys,” renjun starts slowly, both of the other boys glancing up at him. “i have an idea.”

jenos brow creases, jaemin cocking his head.

“let’s make a bet.”

“a bet?” jaemin questions, licking his fingers.

“yeah, a bet.”

“well, what for?” jeno says, grabbing jaemins hand and pretending to try and lick it. jaemin recoils in disgust, jeno grins.

the plan solidifies in his head. there's no way they’ll win. 

“500,000 won. i win, you guys pay me but if i lose, i pay you.”

“500,000 won? jesus christ! what’s it on?” jaemin exclaims.

“i don’t have that much money.” jeno shakes his head.

they both look at him expectantly. 

“make everyone think you’re dating and i’ll give you 500,000 won.” 

jaemin and jeno both look at him incredulously.

“what?!” they both say, glancing at each other.    
renjun grins. “wow, i’m definitely winning this bet.” 

“what do you mean?! we haven’t even agreed to it yet!” jaemin questions, disbelief still clear on his face. 

“c’mon guys. it’ll be funny!” renjun says, “imagine revealing it at the end of the month! and getting 500,000 won!” 

“we have to do it for a month?!” jeno exclaims, staring at renjun. 

“don’t you think a month is worth 500,000?” 

jaemin and jeno both look at each other, clearly both thinking hard. 

“well, how would it even work? what do you mean by everyone?” jaemins the first to look away.

“well, obviously not the public. but, all other members. including the hyungs. all you have to do is make all the members think you’re truly dating, endure it for a month and then boom! a new nintendo switch.”

jeno’s face immediately perks up at that. he nudges jaemin. 

“i do really want a new nintendo switch.” 

renjun grins.  _ god, who knew it was so easy to make 500,000 won? _

jaemins silent for little while. 

“i really want adobe lightroom.” he mumbles. “fine!”

renjun knits his brow, amazed they agreed this quickly. “really?”

“yeah, i mean, how hard is it gonna be? all we gotta do is be super touchy and hug a lot. jeno’s like that every morning.” 

jeno shrugs, nodding. 

renjun shakes his head, still grinning. “right. just hugging.” 

jeno reaches his arms out and wraps them around jaemin, grinning. “see! we already are doing it!” 

_ idiots don’t know what they’re in for. _

they quickly make a groupchat, labeled “ **nomin is A REAL THING. i swear!!! i swear it is!!! oh yeah for sure!!!** ”.

_ im winning this bet (rj):  _ **u guys sure ur ready for today?**

_ NO I AM (jn):  _ **positive!!!! hello boyfriend where r u i am dating u**

_ jun ill give u 5 dollars when we win (jm):  _ **i am here i am ready to be ur BOYFRIEND**

_ im winning this bet:  _ **see u at breakfast then ;)**

“fuck, this is going to be weird!” jeno exclaims, throwing his phone on his bed. 

“i know!” jaemin replies, nervously picking at his sheets. they were in their shared room, about to make their way to the kitchen. breakfast. telling the dreamies they were “dating”. or paying renjun 500,000 won. fuck.

“why did we agree to this!” jaemin groans, throwing himself back on his bed.

“i don’t know!” jeno groans back. 

there’s a pause. both of them thinking through todays breakfast.

“you know what,” jaemin breaks the silence, sitting up. “we can do this.” 

jeno matches jaemin, sitting up and facing him. “yeah.”

“yeah! we can do this. i mean it’s 500,000 won! that’s a good amount of money! and for what? a couple of hugs and a fun prank? pshhh! we can do this!” jaemin stands up.

“yeah! we can!” jeno follows, standing.

“okay! let’s go!”

“yeah!” 

_ they can’t do this.  _

jeno feels SO weird the second they step out of their room. all of the other boys are already in the kitchen, grabbing food and sitting at the table. mark, hyuck and renjun are gathered at a kitchen counter, watching mark cut fruit. the younger boys are at the table, giggling about something. 

jaemin keeps walking forward, so jeno follows. even if he feels weird.

_ 500,000 won. a new switch.  _

renjun spots them first, glancing up and grinning. he winks at the two boys, mouthing “SHOWTIME”.

jeno flips him off right when the rest of the boys notice their presence. 

“someone started off on the wrong side of the bed, huh jeno?” mark says, smiling. 

“renjun deserved it! stop acting like a dad!” jeno exclaims. jaemin hops onto a kitchen counter to sit and jeno does the same. 

renjun walks over to them, slightly shoving jaemin towards jeno. jaemin looks at him, confusion clear. 

“you’re a couple aren’t you?” renjun says through his teeth.

_ little bitch is enjoying this.  _ jeno glares at the older, but scoots towards jaemin nonetheless. their sides are touching, jaemin even moves his hand behind jeno, leaning in closer. 

jeno grins at him, “we are crushing this!” 

jaemin smiles back. renjun rolls his eyes. 

“barely got any sleep last night cuz someone was giggling in renjun hyungs room!” jisung calls from the table.

“sorry!” jaemin calls back. 

“whatever.” jisung grumbles. 

“yeah what were you guys doing? i was gonna join the party but i was super tired.” hyuck asks, throwing a piece of fruit at mark. 

“uhh..” jeno trails off, renjun quickly interjecting.

“i think jeno and jaemin have something to share with the group, actually!” renjun calls, grinning. “don’t you?” 

jeno starts to glare at the other boy but jaemin nudges him. they make eye contact, jaemin smiling.  _ we’re gonna crush this! _

“me and jeno were talking last night,” jaemin starts and suddenly jeno doesn’t recognize the boy beside him. when did jaemin get so good at acting? the other boy is completely selling it, glancing at jeno with a cute but nervous smile. “with the help of renjun,of course.” he looks towards renjun, who isn’t really smiling anymore. seeing that, jeno grins. 

_ we’re crushing this! ha! _

“and, um,” jaemin deserves an oscar. “we both kind of...confessed to each other? and, we’re um,” jaemin glances at jeno, who’s still grinning.

“we’re dating!” jeno finishes, looking at the group. 

there’s a silence, all the boys looking quite dumbstruck. 

“dating?” chenle says, now having moved from the table. 

“yep!” jaemin says, popping the p. 

another silence. jeno smiles awkwardly.

“no way.” jisung says, shaking his head. “i mean, look, i would totally support you and all but...no way! you and jeno? no way!” 

jeno’s smile fades, eyebrows knit. “what do you mean no way?”

and suddenly there's laughter, mark turning back to his cutting board. 

“okay guys, yeah, haha. very funny! but yeah, not believable.” hyuck adds, turning away with mark. 

“what? no guys! we really are! we’re dating!” jeno exclaims, desperately trying to sell it.  _ why don’t they believe us? _

“hyung, it’s really not a good prank.” chenle says, reaching past jeno and jaemin to grab a bowl. “give it up.” 

“guys! i don’t feel very supported right now!” jaemin exclaims, but no one's listening. everyone's gone back to their previous positions, their previous conversations. 

renjuns grin is back, shaking his head. 

“sorry guys.” he fake pouts, reaching up and ruffling both boys hair. “it’s just not believable!” 

jaemin and jeno look at each other.  _ what the fuck? _

\

as much as jeno and jaemin try, that’s just about how the rest of the week turns out. they go for everything, even cuddle and giggle when the group decides to watch a movie. donghyuck just congratulates them for the dedication. 

they act touchy during dance practice, hoping to maybe sway the older hyungs. 

“baby, c’mon!” jaemin whines, grabbing at jeno. jeno raises his eyebrows, nodding. “ _ baby”, good touch there! _

“don’t be fooled hyung, this is all a failing prank.” jeno hears chenle explain to jaehyun, the older looking in their direction with confusion painted on his face. 

_ fuck you chenle!  _

jaehyun nods, “ah, i see.” 

_ fuck! really fuck you chenle! _

they keep the act up, but it seems as if everyone sees right through it. and renjun won’t stop grinning.

“c’mon guys! they really are dating!” renjun even goes along with it. jeno and jaemin despise him for it. 

_ “you guys are so screwed that i’ll pity you! i’ll go along with it and even then, no one believes you!”  _

jaemin glares at him. he makes a show of drawing jeno closer, hooking his arm around his neck. “exactly! we are!” 

mark cringes and donghyuck rolls his eyes.

**_NEW MESSAGE_ ** !

**nomin is A REAL THING. i swear!!! i swear it is!!! oh yeah for sure!!!**

_ im winning (rj):  _ **_so, do u guys wanna pay me now or?_ **

_ SHUT UP (jm):  _ **_SHUT UP_ **

_ na jeno:  _ **_fuck off we haven’t EVEN started_ **

_ im winning (rj):  _ **_right._ **

“we have to do something drastic.” jeno sighs, locking his phone. 

jaemin just groans. they’re in their shared room again, jaemin sprawled across his bed, arm over his face. 

“they’ll never believe us.” jaemin pouts, “500,000 won, down the drain.” it’s been five days since the initial bet. not one soul believed their lie. 

jeno groans, slowly slipping down the side of his bed to the floor. “i don’t know why they don’t believe us!” 

jaemin again, just groans back. 

there’s a pause, jeno racking his brain for what to do next. he doesn’t have 250,000 won. he really doesn’t want to scrounge THAT much money up. 

and at this point, he’s getting more and more confused if it’s the money part that’ll be the worst, or the lack of jaemin. 

he didn’t realize how much of a touchy person he was, until someone was there to be touchy with. he likes having someone to cuddle with while watching a movie. he likes having someone glued to his side. 

it doesn’t  _ really  _ have anything to do with jaemin though, of course. that would be weird. 

then he gets an idea. 

“uh, nana…” he starts, trailing off to truly think through what he was about to say.

“hm?” jaemin hums in response. 

“well, i think i know something that might make them really believe,” 

jaemin uncovers his face, slinging his arm to his side. “what?”

“well, maybe this is too much but…” jeno pauses. he decides to just go with it. “they wouldn’t really be able to deny us if we kissed, would they? i mean we can go far but i don’t think they would think we’d go  _ that  _ far? right?”

there’s a pause, jeno wonders if he’s freaked the other boy out. 

jaemin sits up.

“oh my god, jen, we have to kiss.”

  
  


END OF CHAPTER 1

  
  


**_you kissed me like you meant it. maybe._ **

“so we’ll kiss?” 

“yeah, right. we’ll kiss.” 

“okay, so when?”

“well, it can’t look too staged. it has to be casual.” jaemin chews his lip, pacing around the room now. jeno sits criss crossed on the floor watching him. 

“right.” jeno nods. then, “how do we do that?”

“i don’t know!” jaemin sighs, hands flailing. “it has to be like, like they catch us kissing.”

“catch us?”

“yeah, because if we do it in just straight in front of them then they’re more likely to say we staged it.” 

“oh, right.” jeno nods. 

“okay, okay so,” jaemin stops pacing, looking at jeno. “jisung, hyuck and chenle are up playing video games right now.” it was a friday night, about 10:47PM. “they haven’t gone to the kitchen to get ice cream yet. they always get ice cream on fridays. so we, are gonna go watch a movie out there.”

jeno nods slowly, “okay?”

jaemin smiles. “okay. and when they go to get their ice cream, they’ll pass us in the living room and we will already have been kissing. do you follow?”

“uh, so we kiss until they pass us?” 

jaemin shrugs, “well, we’ll probably wanna act embarrassed if they catch us so, just let them see us kissing and then we notice them, and we act embarrassed.” 

jeno nods, thinking through the plan. 

“i’ll signal when we should start, uh, kissing.” jaemin smiles at him. “okay?”

jeno smiles back. “okay! we are totally gonna sell this!”

\

“i wanna watch ponyo!”

jeno groans, “ponyo? why don’t we do something more exciting?”

they’re flipping through movies now, sprawled out on the couch. they can hear the other boys playing games, the fake gunshots way too loud. 

“excuse me? more exciting? ponyo is an emotional, exciting, wonderful story about all the important things in life!”

jeno rolls his eyes. “whatever.” 

“don’t whatever me.” jaemin shoots back, pushing jeno with his foot. jeno turns, mock hurt on his face. 

“i will sue you!” 

jaemin sticks his tongue out at him. jeno lunges. 

“ah!” jaemin yells, trying to push jeno away from him. 

“don’t act like the victim!” jeno pins jaemins arms down, trying to pin down jaemins flailing legs too. 

“get off of me!” 

“never!” jeno continues to struggle, desperately trying to pin the other down. 

a door creaks open and they both freeze. 

_ oh fuck. _

they hear chenle laugh and hyucks voice from down the hall. they’re approaching. 

jeno stares at jaemin, absolutely frozen. 

jaemin stares back, eyes wide. the voices are only getting closer. 

_ we have to do it. oh my god jaemin’s gonna kiss me. _

and it’s as if jaemin has the same realization, because suddenly he’s lifting his head up. his face is getting closer to jeno’s and there’s obvious hesitation. 

the voices are too close.

_ fuck it. _

jeno closes the gap between them, surging forward and  _ kissing jaemin.  _ jaemin freezes at first, obviously shocked. his lips are soft, really soft. jaemin kisses back. jeno lets his hand stray from the other boys wrist into his hair, and  _ holy shit his hairs soft too _ . 

they’re full on kissing now, jaemins hand is resting on jenos cheek and his other is tangled in his hair and they’re  _ kissing  _ and jeno  _ does not hate it at all.  _

he feels like all his other senses are turned off and all he can feel is jaemin and his lips and his hair and he doesn’t know if the other boys have seen them yet but he can’t care.  _ he can’t think _ . 

jaemins the first to pull away, locking eyes with the boy who was just kissing him. there’s something in his expression, something jeno can’t decipher. jeno’s brain kicks in and he looks over to the hall. 

chenle, hyuck and jisung stand there, shock clear on their faces. but that doesn’t hold jenos attention for long. 

because at the front of them all, stands renjun. and he doesn’t look shocked.

he looks angry. or maybe even hurt?

he makes eye contact with jeno. his eyes flash and suddenly his troubled expression is gone. 

he shrinks back, allowing the other boys to take his place. he turns on his heel and walks down the hall. 

jeno’s never been more confused. 

and neither has chensung and hyuck. 

“oh my god.” is the first thing out of all of their mouths. 

“oh-uh sorry guys, we didn’t-” jaemin stumbles, the nervousness seeming strangely real. 

“oh my god you guys are actually…” donghyuck says quietly, staring in disbelief.

“you guys are actually dating?” chenle questions, eyebrows knit. “this wasn’t just a joke?” 

jaemin shakes his head. “uh, no. we actually,” he glances towards jeno. “we actually are.”

“oh my god! oh my god i’m so sorry guys! i really just thought it was a prank!” hyuck surges forward, taking a seat next to them. 

“uh, me too.” jisung says quietly, going to take a seat as well. chenle mimics him. 

“it’s okay. we get it.” jeno finally speaks up, smiling at his friends. he kind of feels bad, seeing how they know believe him. isn’t it kinda fucked up to toy with them like this?   
“yeah it’s okay.” jaemin adds, nodding.

“okay, well, you have to tell us everything now. how did you confess? how long have you both liked each other?” hyuck grins, grabbing jenos arm. 

surprisingly, they do pretty well at answering all of the questions the other boys ask. they didn’t really think this part through, didn’t realize they’d have to come up with a backstory. 

jaemin says some cheesy shit about how he knew he liked jeno the moment he watched him struggle to unlock a door because he was turning the lock the wrong way. 

“i just knew i loved the idiot. especially since he apparently does not have the brain capacity to realize that's the way he turned it to  _ lock  _ the door, and there's no reason why turning it that way would unlock it.”

“it just confused me at that time!” jeno defends himself. then it’s his turn to say when he knew he liked jaemin, and he doesn’t really know what to say. he decides on the classic “i kinda think i always knew.”

and it’s fun. that’s something he never really expected. keeping an arm around jaemin while making up a story about renjun being the middleman in their “fake” relationship was fun. pretending to be in a relationship with jaemin was fun. 

they talk for awhile, deciding to call it around 1:30AM. 

“goodnight, disgusting lovebirds.” jisung calls, trudging into his room. 

“yeah don’t make out on our couch ever again!” chenle calls.

jeno and jaemin smile at each other, making their way into their own room. when the door is closed, they both burst,

“they believed it! they believe it! we’re winning! 500,000 won! we’re winning!” 

they both jump around a bit, practically squealing. 

“you did so good! especially with the questions!” jeno exclaims.

jaemin bows dramatically. “thank you! you didn’t do too bad yourself! we did so good!”

jaemin shakes jeno by the shoulders as he says it, jeno grinning at him. he wishes he could kiss jaemin right now without it being weird.

“oh my god, we gotta text renjun!” jeno exclaims, running to grab his phone off his bed. 

**nomin is A REAL THING. i swear!!! i swear it is!!! oh yeah for sure!!!**

_ na jeno is WINNING:  _ **_jun they completely fucking believe us_ **

_ na jaemin IS ALSO WINNING:  _ **_hope u got ur 500,000 won ready!!!!!_ **

_ renjun:  _ **_good job guys_ **

_ renjun:  _ **_i don’t think anyone wouldn’t believe you guys after a show like that_ **

_ na jaemin:  _ **_thank u our oscars arrive sunday_ **

_ renjun:  _ **_haha_ **

“he must have something planned or something, why’s he acting like that?” jaemin says, staring at his phone. 

“you think? i don’t know, he’s definitely being kinda weird.” jeno nods. 

\

renjun doesn’t know why he felt the way he did when he saw jeno and jaemin on the couch.  _ kissing.  _ he doesn’t understand why he felt so...so sad? angry? upset?   
they looked so, natural. like that’s what they were meant to be doing. like it came so easy to them. 

he can’t stop replaying it in his head. them, sprawled over each other, kissing like it’s the last thing they’ll ever do. both of them looking at him, with the same starry eyed, flushed lips look. he hated it. he hates that he hates it. why does it matter so much? 

he can’t figure it out. he doesn’t have feelings for jaemin. or jeno. no, he doesn’t have feelings for them. right?

this whole bet was so stupid. renjun doesn’t know what he was thinking, but he truly thought they would never pull it off. now, it seems like they’re doing it because they  _ want  _ to. is it even about the money? did renjun accidentally make them fall for each other?

he groans shoving his pillow over his face. it’s late, he just wants to sleep.

he has to stop being so weird about this bet.

he needs to make it as miserable as he can for them. right. that’s just what he’ll do.

it turns out to be harder than that, surprisingly. renjun wakes up to donghyuck gushing to mark about the nomin kiss. it might just be his worst nightmare. 

he begrudgingly gets up, is met with nomin in the kitchen acting gross and immediately turns around. 

“jun! we made pancakes!” jaemin calls after him.

renjun waves his hand dismissively, “i’ll eat after my shower.”

he doesn’t like his shower. being alone means he’s left to just think about  _ everything  _ and he hates it. he wishes he never made this bet. usually he went  _ to  _ jaemin and jeno when he was feeling like this and now he has no choice but to do it alone.

he gets out, gets dressed and brushes his teeth. 

“renjun! come to the living room!” donghyuck yells.

“coming!” he yells back, walking towards the living room.

“we don’t have anything to do today, some of the hyungs said they’d go with us to the museum.” donghyuck explains. all the other boys are already in the living room, sitting on the couch and floor. 

“that sounds nice.” renjun replies, feeling that being trapped in the dorm all day with nomin would be torture.

“good! the hyungs are picking us up in like fifteen minutes.” 

“which ones?” chenle questions.

“uh, i think jaehyun, doyoung and winwin. maybe yuta.” mark replies.

renjun grins at that. a day away from nomin  _ with  _ winwin-hyung. 

sounds fantastic.

\

“he’s sick, jun, i’m sorry!” doyoung calls from the front of the car. they were currently all in a large van, on their way to the museum. renjun was  _ supposed  _ to be sitting next winwin by now but  _ apparently _ he’s sick. 

so now, of course, he’s smushed right next to nomin. he doesn’t know how it happened. he got pushed into the back with them and was hoping to switch when the hyungs arrived. but only jaehyun and doyoung did. 

“ha! you hesitated!” jaemin practically shouts.

“no, no i-” jeno scrambles, eyes wide. “frog! there!”

“it doesn’t count!” jaemin laughs, shoving jeno. 

“yes it does! yes it does!” jeno looks over to renjun. “it counts, doesn’t it?”

renjuns facing the window, not looking at the two. he rolls his eyes. 

“the rule is five seconds.”

“five seconds?! that’s way too long!” jaemin protests. the two were playing concentration, a silly clapping game where you had to name something within a category without hesitating. it was renjuns favorite thing to do while driving because he was strangely good at it. but he doesn’t want to join in now. not feeling like this.

“junnie said it, it’s the rule.” jeno replies, shrugging. 

“yeah but jen, you definitely took longer than five.” renjun hates to interject but he can’t help it. he looks over at the two.

“haha! i win!” jaemin grins. 

jeno looks crushed. mock sadness painted across his face, “why would you betray me like that jun? why?”

renjun can’t help but smile, shaking his head. 

“i could probably beat you now, ren.” jaemin challenges, chin held high. 

renjun flashes his brows, “really? one win gave you that much confidence?”

jaemin just nods. 

“fine. i’ll gladly beat your ass.” renjun agrees, competitiveness getting the best of him. 

they have to play over jeno, who’s sitting in the middle seat. 

“...the category is….bathroom items!” jaemin says excitedly. jeno giggles.

“toilet paper.” renjun starts, jeno giggling again. 

“shampoo.”

“conditioner.”

“body wash.”

“hand soap.”

“towel.”

“toothbrush.”

“uh, um-” jaemin stumbles. 

“one! two! three! four!” jeno counts, looking at the boy expectantly. 

“agh i don’t know!” 

“junnie wins!” jeno grins wide, grabbing renjuns hand and pulling it skywards. renjun can’t help but grin too. 

“it’s a lot of pressure!” jaemin whines. “your mind goes blan-oh my god toothpaste!” 

renjun and jeno giggle at the other boy. 

“sorry, i’m just unbeatable. i am incredible. i am concentration god.” renjun teases.

the others both roll their eyes. 

“me next! me next!” jeno exclaims, grabbing renjuns hands. 

“fine.” renjun grins.

\

they enter the museum of natural history around 1:30PM, jisung and chenle talking excitedly about some dinosaur skeleton. nerds.

jaemin watches as jeno and renjun also talk about some dinosuar skeleton. also nerds. 

“it’s no fun reading the signs. i just try to guess what info they’re trying to convey with the pictures and exhibits.” jaemin whines, trailing behind the group as they stop to read every single sign. 

“jaemin,” mark turns to him, exasperation clear on his face. “please tell me your kidding. this is the whole purpose of the museum.” 

“i’m not.” jaemin grins, shaking his head. 

“cuz he’s an idiot. his attention span is only so long.” renjun calls from in front of them, reading an exhibit sign.

“i’m not an idiot,” jaemin calls back. “but that last bit is actually very true.” 

they continue on, jaemin skipping ahead to the more interactive parts. 

“jeno,” jaemin pauses, looking back at the group. “babe! come with me over here!” 

jeno looks up, “but i’m reading this!”

“please! pleaaaasee!” jaemin whines. 

jeno pauses, then, “fine.” he trudges towards the other boy, obviously not very excited. 

jaemin holds out his hand, jeno grabs it and he pulls him along. 

renjun watches.

-

“dude! what the fuck is that!” jaemin jumps, pointing at something in the LED displayed prehistoric “fish” tanks. 

“we would know if you let me read the signs.” jeno sighs, squinting at it.

“isn’t the mystery so fun, though?!” jaemin exclaims, already moving further down the exhibit. 

jaemins still holding jenos hand. he justifies it  _ because this is what boyfriends do _ . plus they really want the hyungs to believe too. that’s all. that’s it.

“oh my god, i have to tell jun about this.” jeno mutters and jaemin glances over at him. while jaemin was distracted, jeno read something.

“i bet it’s super nerd-”

“renjun!” jeno interrupts him, looking over his shoulder and attempting to call the other by over. the group had slowly caught up to them, still a few feet away.

renjun looks up and walks towards them. he looks weird. there's an expression on his face jaemin can’t read. 

“jun, read this!” jeno points to the sign in front of him.

“ren, don’t! please, i can’t watch you being all nerdy too.” jaemin pleads. 

renjun reads the sign, eyebrows rising in interest. he looks up to jeno, who’s already staring at him expectantly. 

“weird!” renjun exclaims and jaemin groans. 

“c’mon, you two.” he grabs renjuns hand with his vacant one, dragging the two boys along. “there’s a butterfly conservatory somewhere.” 

\

renjun thinks butterflies might be the prettiest things in the world. he can’t help but stare up in awe as he watches them flutter about. the conservatory is absolutely gorgeous, everything luscious and green. 

he glances back down, watching jaemin and jeno mimic his earlier pose. their eyes are both skybound, admiration clear in their eyes. 

“pretty.” renjun mutters. 

“so pretty.” jaemin mutters back, still taking the conservatory in. renjun smiles.

“let’s walk.” jeno steps forward. 

“mmhm.” jaemin agrees and both him and renjun follow the boy down the designated trail. 

jaemin  _ actually  _ reads the signs along the way, all the boys quietly enjoying the conservatory. it feels like a place you should be quiet in. 

they walk slowly, taking in as much as they can. renjun tries not to notice the fact that jaemin has subtly grabbed both boys’ hands again.

they stop near the end, doors in sight. 

“i could stay here forever.” jeno whispers, looking skyward again. 

“me too.” jaemin agrees. “look, over there.” he drops renjuns hand, pointing at a butterfly that landed near them. 

“gorgeous.” renjun whispers. 

“mhm.” jeno agrees. 

there’s a pause, renjun takes a second to look up again. when he glances back down, he wishes he didn’t.

jaemins kissing jeno. 

END OF CHAPTER 2

**no more BET**

jeno can’t process what just happened.

him, jaemin and renjun were watching a butterfly and suddenly jaemin was centimeters away from his face.

jaemin  _ kissed  _ him. in front of renjun. who knows they aren’t  _ really  _ dating. 

it was quick, jaemins lips on his and his hand on his neck.

“guys! oh-” jisungs voice had cut through, jeno quickly pulling away. “disgusting!”

jaemin had stayed facing jeno, his hand lingering on the back of the other boys neck. jeno glanced back at him, to find jaemin smiling. 

_ did he know the others were coming? is that why he kissed me? _ _   
_ that would make sense. that’s the most logical option. but he can’t stop this one thought from clouding his head,

_ did jaemin kiss me just to kiss me? _

“come on, jaehyun-hyung has practice so we gotta go.” jisung lead them out, their manager already waiting in the parking lot.

there’s another thing that’s bugging jeno, something he can’t figure out for the life of him. 

renjuns quiet again. he had that same cold expression on after jaemin had kissed jeno. 

_ is it just because we’re winning the bet? _

it must be. what else could it be?

_ could renjun be jealous? something like that? _ _   
_ jeno knows the thought is ridiculous, pushing it away quickly. renjun doesn’t like losing. he’s angry he’s losing the bet. as simple as that.

the ride back to the dorms is quiet. jenos too caught up in his head to really notice. 

when they arrive, most of the boys go to their separate rooms. 

“me and hyuck are napping so i swear to god i’ll beat your asses if any of you wake us up.” mark yells, before shutting his door. 

jaemin and jeno laugh, both laid out on their beds. jenos scrolling through his phone, trying to stop thinking about earlier events. jaemins watching something on their small tv. 

he gets bored pretty quickly, throwing his phone down and looking at what jaemin was watching.

“ugh, this drama again?” jeno groans, looking away.

“i haven’t finished it yet! it’s very good, shut up.” jaemin replies shortly. 

“whatever, i’m gonna make some tea.” jeno says, standing and trudging to the door.

he closes the door gently behind him, not wanting to wake up mark. surprisingly, if he’s tired, mark can be terrifying. 

he walks to the kitchen, grabbing the kettle from the stove and filling it with water. it’s pretty quiet in the dorm, which is rare. jeno guesses that most of the boy are either sleeping or watching stuff. 

he turns the stove top on, placing the kettle down gently. 

“oh, uh,” a voice comes from behind him. he whips around to see a sleepy looking renjun in front of him. he’s in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, hair messy. 

“hey.” jeno smiles at him. “you want some tea?” 

renjun pauses, looking almost conflicted. he quickly covers it with a smile. “yeah, actually, that’s what i came out here for.”

“twinsies!” jeno grins, grabbing the basket of tea packets off the counter to his left. “i was gonna go for a peppermint.” 

renjun wrinkles his nose. “mm, gonna go with a green.” he steps closer, leaning on the counter to jenos right. 

jeno grabs a peppermint packet as well as a green tea one, turning back to the kettle. they stand there in comfortable silence, listening for the faint sound of boiling water. 

“have you been feeling okay recently, jun?” jeno breaks the silence, reaching for two mugs out of cupboard. 

renjun knits his brow, “what do you mean?”

jeno shrugs, pouring the boiling water into both mugs. “you just seem a little off recently.”

there's silence, renjun fidgeting and playing with his feet.

“you don’t have to tell me, it’s okay.” jeno plops the tea bags in the mugs, turning around to face the other boy.

“no, i mean-” renjun doesn’t know what to say. “yeah, something's been off. i honestly can’t figure it out, i guess.” 

jeno nods. “i get that.”

“maybe i’m just worried about this bet. still haven’t figured out how to make everyone think its a prank again.” renjun jokes, smiling. 

jeno laughs, “me and jaemin are pretty damn convincing.”

renjun nods, sighing, “yeah, yeah you are.” 

“it’s kind of crazy actually. honestly sometimes i wonder if me and him are like, i don’t know, meant to do this?” jeno continues. “i mean, not like in a romantic way. well, i-uh i don’t know. it just feels weirdly natural.” 

renjun just nods, head down. 

“sorry,” jeno laughs. “that was weird.” 

renjun shakes his head, looking up. “no, no it wasn’t. i get it.”

there’s a pause, jeno grabs both mugs and sets one down in front of renjun. 

more silence, both of them enjoying their tea. jeno sets down his mug. 

he kicks at renjuns feet.

renjun kicks back. jeno smiles. 

“you wanna go, bro?” renjun teases, setting his cup down and putting his fists up. 

jeno laughs, “i’d beat you so hard bro.”

renjun cocks his head, “just because i’m smaller doesn’t mean i don’t have secret advantages.” 

“yeah? and what would those be?” jeno lifts his brows, stepping closer to renjun. 

renjun shrugs, “they’re secret for a reason.” 

they’re standing kinda close, both just smiling at each other. jeno doesn’t know why it happens. he doesn’t understand why the thought pops into his head.

but it does.

_ what if i kissed you right now, huang? _

he steps back and looks away. 

_ what the fuck is wrong with me? first jaems and now jun? _

he sips his tea. fuck.

\

he wants to just leave. he loves sharing a dorm but holy fuck he just  _ needs to clear his head. _

when he and renjun part, he makes a run for the bathroom. he turns on the shower, not getting in, just sitting next to it.

he leans his head on the wall behind him, exhaling. 

he doesn’t understand his feelings for jaemin. it’s like this bet has jumbled them all up. 

and that fucking kiss.

_ i don’t have feelings for my best friend. i don’t have feelings for my best friend. _

he runs his hands over his face. the image of renjun with his messy hair and loose clothing pops into his head.

_ I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR BOTH OF MY BEST FRIENDS. I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR BOTH OF MY BEST FRIENDS. _

how does that even work? you can’t have feelings for two people. no one does that. that doesn’t happen. 

but jeno can’t stop thinking about kissing jaemin again. and he can’t stop thinking about kissing renjun. he can’t stop thinking about his best  _ friends,  _ who definitely don’t have feelings for him.

at least renjun doesn’t.

jeno knows thinking jaemin meant anything by that kiss in the conservatory is wishful thinking, but still.

he needs to figure out why jaemin kissed him.

\

“jaems? are you awake?” jeno says quietly, creeping into their shared room. jaemins drama was still playing on the tv, the boy appearing to be sound asleep on his bed. 

jeno shakes his head. it’s 6:75PM and it seems as if all the dreamies are still napping. no ones gonna sleep tonight. 

jaemin stirs, hands going to his face. “hm?” he replies, rubbing his eyes.

“i asked if you were awake.” jeno walks to his bed, sitting down.

“why?” jaemin asks, propping his head up. his voice is raspy from sleep. “what’s up?”

“um,” jeno starts, glancing to the tv. “i need to clarify something.”

jaemin raises his brows, propping himself up more. “okay.”

“okay.” jeno looks down at his hands, not wanting to look at jaemin. “so, at the museum, uh, when we were in the conservatory?” 

jaemin nods, rubbing his eyes again. 

“um,” jeno sighs, just wanting to get it out and over with. “why did you kiss me?”

there’s a pause, jaemin opening his mouth and then closing it again.

“i mean-well, did you know the others were coming? you did, right? i just never saw them and never saw you look for them.” he laughs, trying to make this awkward situation less awkward. 

there’s another pause. jaemin sits up and faces jeno. 

“no, i didn’t see them coming.” 

jeno furrows his brow, looking at him. “what?”

jaemin shrugs, playing with his hands. 

“but, i mean, i just-” jeno doesn’t know what to say, utterly lost. “why did you do it then? renjun knows about the bet. who was there to convince?”

jaemin just stares at him, expression cloudy. he opens his mouth, then again, closes it. he fidgets. 

“jeno…” he starts, holding eye contact with the other. “i kissed you because i wan-”

their door opens, making them both jump.

renjun steps in. 

“i’m calling the bet off. you guys won. i’ll give you the money tomorrow.”

and with that, he leaves.

END OF CHAPTER 3

the day after renjun calls it, is busy. too fucking busy. 

jaemins exhausted. on top of that, he really just wants to be home, so he can figure out what the fuck is wrong with renjun. 

he thought he and jeno could talk to him before they left for the day, but they all had conflicting schedules. 

jeno was going to film for their youtube channel. renjun has dance lessons and also something to film. jaemin was heading to and from a venue, having dress rehearsals for THE SHOW most of the day. 

he’s currently in the car, on his way back to the venue having gone out to eat for his lunch break. his phone dings.

**NEW MESSAGE!**

**_jenjen♡_ ** **:** _ why do u think jun called of the bet? _

jaemin unlocks his phone, typing back.

**_jm:_** _i don’t know. i can’t figure it out_

**_jm:_ ** _ he’s been acting so weird _

**_jenjen♡ :_ ** _ =// _

**_jenjen♡ :_ ** _ lets talk it out later _

**_jm:_ ** _ okay _ **_♡_ **

jaemin locks his phone, letting his head fall back on his headrest. he hates how everything's been recently. it feels like everything's weird. or distant. 

**NEW MESSAGE!**

**_jenjen♡ :_ ** _ hope ur day is going well! fighting! _ ****

jaemin grins at the message. there’s something that hasn’t felt distant. jeno. 

_ “why did you kiss me?”  _

jaemin can’t stop thinking about their conversation. 

to be honest, he just kissed him because that’s what he wanted to do. 

and that’s what he was going to say. 

he knows it’s risky, knows theres a huge chance that jeno will be creeped out. but jaemin doesn’t know if he can go back to being friends with jeno. friends who  _ aren’t  _ fake dating. he’ll miss cuddling with him. holding hands with him. and yeah, maybe he’ll miss kissing him. 

he just wants to resolve this renjun thing. he hates when renjun acts like this, when he doesn’t tell them what’s wrong. renjun is jeno and jaemins best friend. jeno and jaemin don’t work without him. 

that’s what scares him the most. 

he wants to  _ real _ date jeno. 

and maybe, just maybe,

renjun too. 

**to:** **_jenjen♡_ **

_ hope ur day is going well too! love u :) _

**_to: rennie ♡´･ᴗ･`♡_ **

_ hi! have you eaten? don’t forget, dancing takes a lot of energy! _

\

jeno gets done with filming, his manager telling him that the entire group was gonna go out to eat for dinner. 

“all the hyungs too?” jeno asks, following his manager to the parking garage.

“yes.” 

jeno nods, would be excited if it he weren’t so worried. it’s rare that all of nct gets to go out as a group. he wishes he could talk to renjun before. 

the drive to the restaurant is short.

jeno gets out of the car, spotting chenle, donghyuck and jisung piling out of a car parked across from them. 

“guys!” jeno calls, jogging up to them. 

“hey, hyung.” chenle greets him. 

“is renjun with you?” jeno asks, looking over to where donghyuck was still half way through the car door, fumbling with something. 

“uh, yeah he-” jisung replies, looking towards the car. “renjun!” 

“jisung-ah! manners!” renjun scolds, head popping out from the van. he hops out, barely glancing at jeno. 

“hey, jun.” jeno greets, smiling widely.

renjun doesn’t return the smile. “hey.” 

_ so, he’s still acting super weird. great. _

“c’mon, the hyungs are already seated!” donghyuck calls, shoving the car door closed.

“we were literally just waiting for you!” jisung contradicts, following the older to the restaurant entrance. 

“i don’t remember that!” donghyuck replies, opening the door and rushing inside. jisung rolls his eyes.

they all follow donghyuck, walking through the restaurant towards the back. 

“the dreamies!” taeil greets them, raising his glass.

a chorus of “heyy!” rings out, all of the hyungs greeting them. they’ve managed to all fit with two tables, the dreamies taking their seats. donghyucks the only one who strays, going to the other table and sitting next to mark. 

“lame!” jisung taunts. 

donghyuck sticks his tongue out in response, “at least i’m not at the kiddie table!”

jisung scoffs. 

jeno ends up next to jaemin. renjun chose to sit across from them, a few chairs down. he was currently chatting with winwin, smiling at the older boy. 

“is he still being weird?” jaemin whispers, leaning into jeno. 

jeno nods, “weirdly cold.” 

jaemin sighs, picking up his menu. “we gotta confront him.”

jeno nods, leaning over jaemins shoulder to read his menu. 

“you have your own, idiot.” 

“wanna read yours.” jeno says, ignoring jaemin. 

the dinner is fun, jeno loves when he gets to hang out with the hyungs. doyoung tells him how proud he is of jenos asmr, and that he is “a natural” at it. jeno thanks him. 

their food arrives as quickly as twenty three (including managers) meals come out. 

jeno finishes quickly, always being a fast eater. jaemins only half way through his meal, jeno messing with him and stealing his rice cakes. 

“leave me alone, peasant.” jaemin swats jeno, grabbing a serving of noodles.

“excuse me? peasant?” jeno scoffs, leaning closer to the other boy. “what? am i annoying you?”

jaemin ignores him, eating his noodles slowly. jeno leans closer. 

“can i have some noodles?” he asks, tilting his head.

“no.” jaemin replies.

“please?” jeno pouts, attempting to pick some noodles with his chopsticks.

“jeno.”

“what?”

jaemin leans real close to him, faces inches apart. “i will strangle you.” 

they stare at each other and then jeno grins. jaemin grins back. 

the sound of a chair abruptly scraping against the floor makes them both look away. 

renjuns standing up, looking at them. he looks away, “i’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

jeno and jaemin exchange a look. they get up and follow him. 

\

renjun doesn’t go to the bathroom. he needs fresh air. cold air. something to stop whatever the fuck it is he’s feeling. 

he bolts, weaving his way towards the exit of the restaurant. 

_ why do they have to do that? i called off the bet. why are they still acting like that? _

he knows why they’re still acting like that. because they like each other. it’s clear as day. calling off the bet probably broke their hearts. 

renjun is angry. and he’s not sure why. 

he doesn’t mind jeno and jaemin being together, no, he doesn’t mind it at all. but something annoys him about the whole situation. he doesn’t know. he doesn’t fucking know. 

he pushes the exit door open, breathing in the fresh, cold air. it’s actually a bit cold outside, renjun can faintly see his breath. he doesn’t care. he walks till he’s not in front of the restaurant windows, sitting on the curb. 

_ i wish i could just stop. why am i so angry? _ _   
_ the door to the restaurant opens again, he doesn’t look over. 

_ there’s no reason. i shouldn’t of called of the bet. i’m just being an ass. _

“ren?” a voice from his right approaches, he almost jumps. 

jaemin. and jeno. great.

they approach him slowly, jeno has his arms wrapped around himself tight. must be cold.

“why did you follow me?” it comes out much more snappy than renjun wanted.

jaemin pauses, looking back at jeno. “we need to talk.”

“about the bet? look, i’m sorry for calling it off-”

“not really about the bet.” jeno interrupts. he looks sad. “what’s up with you, jun? why do you seem so sad?”

_ sad? _

renjun doesn’t want to talk. “i’m not sad.” 

“okay,” jaemin replies, stepping closer. “so angry then? talk to us, jun.” 

“maybe i don’t want to.” renjun shrugs, looking towards the street. 

“renjun-“ jeno starts.

“no. i’m fine, okay? i don’t need to talk. go back inside.”   
jaemin shakes his head, “you’re fine? so why are you out here? why did you storm off that night in the living room? why have you been so cold?”

renjun doesn’t say anything. jaemin keeps going. 

“why did you call off the bet?” 

renjun knows thats not jaemins point, but his anger bubbles over. “the bet. right. i’m sorry, but i’m confused.” he stands up, facing the other two boys. “why do you care so much about this bet? isn’t this better than pretending for another two weeks? you get the money, you don’t have to fake date, you win. that’s it.” 

jaemin and jeno exchange a glance, both shifting on their feet. 

“or is it deeper than that? huh?” renjun continues, voice getting a little louder. “will you miss it? is that it?”

jeno furrows his brow, “jun, what are you-”

“i know that you like each other! i’m not an idiot! i mean hell, the kiss in the conservatory! what the fuck was that!?” renjuns yelling at this point, alarm clear in both jeno and jaemins faces. 

there’s a pause, the other two boys looking completely shocked.

“i-” renjun sighs, glancing towards the floor. “look, i’m sorry. i don’t know. i don’t know what’s going on with me. i shouldn’t have said what i just said. i just, i need to be alone. i just want to be alone.” 

silence. renjun chews his lip. 

“no.” jaemin makes eye contact with renjun. 

“what?” renjun furrows his brow.

“no.” jaemin says, lips tight with determination. “no, we aren’t going to leave you alone.”

renjun opens his mouth to reply but jaemin beats him to it.

“you know why i kissed jeno in that conservatory?” jaemin steps closer. “because i wanted to. because i love him.” 

jeno almost looks as shocked as renjun feels, staring at jaemin with his mouth agape. 

“you know why we aren’t going to go back inside? because we love you. because this,” he motions between jeno and him. “doesn’t work without  _ you _ . it just doesn’t.” 

renjuns absolutely confused. what is jaemin trying to say?

“you’re angry because you know that too. you’ve been weird since you made the bet. because it wasn’t  _ right.  _ because yes, i like jeno. i like fake dating him, i like being his boyfriend. but it’s missing  _ you.  _ we’ve been missing you. because yes, i like you too.”

silence, renjun stares at the other two, mind racing.

_ he likes me too? _

jeno closes his mouth, regaining his composure. he steps toward renjun, right next to jaemin.

“we like you too.” he says, softly. 

END OF CHAPTER FOUR 

“so wait, how does this work?” mark asks, his brow furrowed and face scrunched.

the dreamies are gathered in their living room, renjun, jeno and jaemin leading a group meeting.

“okay, hyung, imagine your dating donghyuck.” renjun explains, slight sarcasm in his voice. 

donghyuck grins and mark shifts, awkwardly.

“now, imagine, your literally just dating lucas too.” renjun continues, sarcasm becoming clear. 

the group laughs and mark scowls, “i’m not an  _ idiot, _ i just mean like-how? three people, you know? how?” 

jeno shrugs, “honestly, i don’t think every relationship or person is cut out for it. but we are. i need jaemin  _ and  _ renjun. simple as that, at least for us.”   
renjun and jaemin nod. they explained to the group what had been going on the past two weeks. most of them had already picked up on it, chensung saying they “totally knew renjun was jealous”.

“i wasn’t  _ jealous _ , per say,” renjun had groaned. “just experiencing FOMO, you know?”

mark was the only one who seemed a bit apprehensive about it. 

“listen, i totally support all three of you, but-” mark narrows his eyes. “how do we know you aren’t just pranking us again?”

renjun and jeno both sigh, tired of explaining already. 

“here-” jaemin says, leaning in and kissing renjun. renjun was not prepared for it  _ at all _ , having haven’t kissed either of them yet. it’s chaste, as they were in front of an audience, but still enough for chensung to yell “gross!” while donghyuck throws a pillow at them. renjun likes that jaemin smiles when he kisses and that he plays with the hairs at the back of renjuns neck too.

jaemin pulls away, turning towards jeno. “jen?” 

they kiss too. renjun grins. 

“you convinced yet?” renjun asks. the group looks mostly appalled, but mark is smiling. 

“okay. i think i get it. cool.” mark says curtly, nodding. 

“let’s make a no-kissing rule now.” jisung says, face scrunched up in disgust.

“yeah, no kissing in common areas!” chenle agrees, face similar to jisungs disgust. 

“does it just apply to us? like what if i kissed hyuck?” jaemin teases, cocking his head. 

“oh, you WISH you could kiss me.” donghyuck replies, pretending to flip his hair.

“oh, you WISH i would kiss you.” jaemin shoots back, grinning.

“donghyuck will not be joining your relationship, sorry.” mark interrupts, shaking his head.

“why?” everyone asks in unison, smiling at very uncomfortable looking mark. 

“yeah, why can’t i join mark? is there something you want to say?” donghyuck says, leaning into the other boy. 

mark regains his composure and rolls his eyes, “haha, guys.” he stands up from the couch and walks to the kitchen. 

“marks in love with donghyuck! marks in love with donghyuck!” chenle chants, jisung quickly joining in.

renjun glances over at his boyfriends. 

“i’m really happy right now.” it just kind of comes out, a smile has been plastered on his face since the night before and he justs  _ so happy. _

jeno and jaemin both grin at him. 

“me too.” jeno smiles, reaching out and grabbing renjuns hand. 

“me three!” jaemin exclaims, interlacing his hand with jenos.

\

giggles erupt as jaemin struggles to not fall off the side of jenos twin bed, grabbing at whatever he can find. 

“don’t drag me down too!” jeno exclaims, trying to squish farther towards the wall. it was about twelve at night and jeno, jaemin and renjun were watching a dramatic anime on jenos bed. it was twin sized, all of them squishing as close as they could to fit. 

“you’re squishing me! i can’t breathe!” renjun yells, giggling. renjun was against the wall, jeno in the middle with the laptop on his chest and jaemin, was currently falling off the side. 

“i cannot believe both of you are letting me fall to my death!” jaemin shouts, successfully grabbing jenos arm and pulling himself up.

“i think you just dislocated my shoulder.” jeno whines. 

jaemin stick his tongue out at him. 

“can we please continue watching? i wanna see if the guys gonna kill the other guy!” renjun whines too, reaching for the laptop.

“you still don’t know their names? we’ve been watching this show for like a year now.” jeno furrows his brow, pushing his glasses up. it was late, so jeno had taken out his contacts. renjun wishes he would wear his glasses more often. so cute.

“it’s cuz he’s an idiot.” jaemin says, propping his head on jenos shoulder. 

renjun reaches over and hits jaemin, “i can kill you.”

“uh!” jaemin scoffs, pretending to be hurt. “ow!”

renjun rolls his eyes, leaning close to jeno and whispering intimidatingly, “unpause the show.” 

jeno hits the space bar. 

renjun kisses his cheek, letting his head fall to jenos shoulder, “thank you, baby.”

“you’re welcome, baby.” jaemin says softly from jenos other shoulder.

“not you, baby.” renjun says back. 

“why not, baby?” 

“stop it, idiots.” jeno interrupts. “watch the show.”


End file.
